Who Knew
by cookies-make-everything-better
Summary: The TARDIS knew, well she knows everything. She just doesn't ever tell, because they never ask. They wanted to get on with their travles and the other two just wanted to get through the rest of life. None of them expecting this.


**AN/: Hi there readers~ ummm well this is my fanfiction that I'm writing with a friend based on our Doctor who RolePlay now BEFORE you start reading I'm going to let you know that this story is as if Rose didn't get her way and they let the Doctors clone stay and as if he wasn't human so he's still got both of his hearts. make sense but one of the doctors still regenerated which is why we have 10 and 11 in this story. So if you don't like it then just don't read it. :/**

Disclaimer: We Do NOT own any characters from Doctor Who if we did...I don't think that would go very well.

Clamer :3 : We do on the other hand own Our OC's Sam and Ame. /:

-

Ame and Sam were never the most agreeable pair of roommates, even strangers could tell by their unique choice of car and their choice of paint job to go along with it. A punch buggy volkswagen split down the middle, blue on the left side and purple on the right. The odd colored car pulled into the driveway after a day of running around the town.

Sam jumped out of the car and ran into the house leaving Ame behind alone with the many bags that sat in the car to be taken in by the one girl. she ran to the second floor of the house.

Ame slowly followed her in but instead of going up stairs she just yelled up so her roommate could hear her. "You're so lazy! You couldn't even get your /own/ bags!?" The girl sighed, gathering as much as a single girl could before trudging through the hose, dropping them all in the first free spot she could find, being rather careless with a certain roommates items as compared to her own.

Sam was upstairs all ready getting to work on something else. She hated being in a small place not being able to do anything for any period of time.  
" No! I couldn't and why are you so loud, I think that one day your yelling will bring down this whole house!" Sam stuck her head out her door way so that she would be heard, then slammed it laughing to herself then turned her music up all the way so her electronic sounds could be heard at an annoying level.

Ame just sighed in frustration rolling her eyes, even though there was no one to witness the obvious attitude she was radiating thanks to her friend. Hearing that music was worse than hearing nails on a chalkboard. Ame hated her friends taste in music- though she normally could tolerate it. with a slight threat in her voice, she yelled back in responce  
"Not unless that rubbish you call music brings it down first!"

Sam couldn't hear the last comment made by Ame, her music what was so loud would drown out most of anything. Nothing could clearly get through to her ears. She had set up a surround sound systemin her room an early bit after they had moved in, and used it often**. **Sometimes just to annoy her roommate down stairs.

It was so loud she couldn't even hear the crash from outside, not even taking note of the quick shake of the house as she moved around to her music.

Ame did. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as the crash took place nearly falling over, though the counter saved her from the iller spill as she clutched on for dear life, as if she'd let go she would fall into a pit of lava. Recomposing her self -or rather gaining back as much composure as she could- she yelled up to sam at the top of her lungs.  
" SAM! A-are you alright?!"

Sam heard the faint sound of yelling and noticed it sounded kind of frantic. She turned off her music and stuck her head out of her door again.  
"Ame? you okay down there?!"

A bit more than rushed, Ame spoke nervously, grabbing a broom and heading towards the back door, that lead towards the crash came from.  
"C-come down n-now!"  
She exclaimed opening the back door with caution, holding out the broom as to warn whatever had caused the sound.

Sam looked a bit confused as to what was going on, but she wasn't just going to go down there blindly.  
"What's going on!?"  
She heard the back door open and ran over to her window sliding it open and then saw it. A big blue box that read _'Police public call Box' _sat in their pool. She saw Ame walk out with a broom and then called over to her.  
"A mysterious box lands in out pool and you bring out a broom to defend yourself?...You're scary."

She looked at the box, her pupils dilated upon the sight. jumping from the sudden voice about, she pointed her broom towards the voice, only finding it to be Sam teasing her. with a slight growl, glaring daggers she barked up at her, turning back to the box.  
"Shut up and get down here!"

After yelling, she took a step towards the blue police box. blinking, with a furrow or her brows she loosened her grip on her weapon, scanning the mysterious blue box.  
"Really.." she mumbled. "How the hell does this happen.."

"What if it explodes?" Sam had her head sticking out of the window now. "what if there's someone in it?"  
She showed no signs of moving to come down there other than leaning more and more out the window as her curiosity got the best of her.  
"And again this could be a dangerous situation, and of all the things you could have brought out to defend your self with, you had to bring a broom. I would have taken a knife or something, but apparently to you all old fashioned Police Boxes are scared of brooms."

Ame grunted with stress lines beginning to crease into her forehead as she snapped her head back to glare at her roommate once more.  
"Who the hell would be /inside/ a police box that landed in our pool!"

Then, she stopped to think... How... /did/ it get there, anyway? ...Strong wind, maybe? Dismissing it as unimportant, and the most important thing right now was to just get it out, she rolled her eyes at Sam's last comment, scoffing.

"Well then get down here and bring a knife!"

"Well what if me going down there gets me killed? How about i just throw you down a knife?" she smiled excitedly "I'll make you a pull rig!...wait that would take too long...so would wasting the time to get a knife..." she thought about it then then looked down at Ame. "Is it nice out? i can't get a good feel from this window." she leaned more out the window.

Ame just stared at her, appalled. Don't get the girl wrong- She loved her. And she'd always be there for her. But her friend was such a kid sometimes.

"Hm- Nice out, well gee.." She turned her head, crossing one arm under the other before tapping her chin, voice dripping with fake concern. "Well I suppose it-" She then turned around, and jumped as high as she could, throwing the broom at her friend, her golden blueish eyes on fire.

"Get down here now!"

Just missing the brooms attack she threw her arms out in defeat, and smiled down at her cursed under her breath, seeing the broom miss, before a triumphant smile spread across her face as she agreed to come down.  
"Alright, you want me down there? I'll come down the quickest way possible."  
Sam disappeared in the window only for a quick second before removing the detachable glass off the frame and throwing herself out and into the pool. Making a splash almost getting Ame wet, she came up and pulled her now soaking wet body out of the water, and made her way over to Ame.  
"You wanted me down... and you know what? It's not all that nice out. You lied to me."

"Good! Now hurry before yo-..What are you..?" She asked, but before she could decipher what she was attempting, she saw a flash of what looked like Sam's clothing, heard a splash, and was all of a sudden partially drenched in water. Shutting her eyes for a brief moment, her mouth gaping in awe, she let out a slight shriek, swiping at her face to get the excess water off. "Sam. I'm going to /murder/ you." She said in a snarl, opening her eyes, which now resembled daggers as she stared at her friend, getting out of the pool.

Sam laughed at her seeing her soaking wet now, "Sorry about that you know...I was just doing what you told me to do, so really this is your fault." Sam backed up slowly seeing that Ame was pissed off at her. She looked around for her options and found no escape, the two being so busy they had completely forgot goten about the box in their pool.

_** -Meanwhile inside the Blue police box-**_

Matt frowned, seeing David angrily staring at him for- Which wasn't his fault!- crashing them into this very... odd situation. The reason they'd chose to use these names for each other, is because calling each other doctor isn't only confusing to others, but sometimes themselves. Can you imagine how annoying it is to pick up the phone, and hear 'Hello, is the Doctor there?' and then having to reply with 'Which one?'. In the end, it always ends up with the poor telemarketer lady on the other end emotionally stressed, and both doctors not talking for a few days until they have to save the world and end up talking again anyway.

But- That wasn't the issue here. The issue here was that now him and David were stuck in two girls swimming pool, apparently 'crashed' due to Matt, and has no way to get out and see what damage was done, thanks to the two girls outside arguing. "But, David!" Matt proclaimed, "I swear, it wasn't me!" He frowned, sighing. "The old girl just decided where it wanted to land, I had no say in the matter! You know how she does that sometimes!"

"Thats what you always say when you can't fix something!" David walked around the console already annoyed with Matt's excuse. "Well we will just be off then. I mean we can just leave, it shouldn't be a problem." He checked the screen for a few minutes and then moved to the other side to start playing with the switches. "You could help you know." David looked at Matt with a small glare. "I mean after all it is clearly your fault."

Sighing in defeat, Matt just decided to take the blame, and raising a hand moving it in a motion as to mimic the words "Blah blah blah", his mouth also following what his hand was doing, rolling his eyes. Walking over, Matt began to help, before stopping, looking up a bit confused. "Wait! What about those two out there? Don't you think they'll notice that the box that started their argument is all of a sudden...gone?"

"Well we don't exactly have to worry about that seeing as they don't know what's inside, and we don't have time to just pop out and say hello." David continued with his controls, and then quickly looked up at him. "Don't even think about it." he pointed his finger towards Matt. " I know how you are and we can't just be messing around. We have places to be and stuff to do, you know that."

Matt glanced at the door with a longing expression. They couldn't even let them know that they were sorry? They were trespassing, after all... It'd be the polite thing to do! Matt looked back to David, eyes wide as he raised his hands in defense. "I won't do anything! Gosh..." The Timelord grumbled under his breath, fixing the controls quietly, before mumbling, "What if the place we need to be is _right here_...". But, he knew his question wouldn't be answered. So, he just helped him, until giving a thumbs up, to say they were good to go.

David looked at him. "What was that? Did you say something?" David eyed him with annoyance. He typed in the last of the controls already to go until there was knock at the door. He stopped and looked at Matt. "Please tell me that was you.." He looked between Matt and the door and the knocking continued. "Now what do we do?! We just can't leave with her this close to the TARDIS!"

_**-Back outside the blue box-**_

"Hurry up!" She said, pushing her friend towards the box in anticipation, which was still sunken at the bottom on their pool. But, Sam was still drenched. So it was okay if she went back in. Besides, if they're going to have a box in their pool, might as well find out just what it contains. Though the most Ame expected was maybe a broom or something.

"I'm doing the best i can! I can't just open it up, what if something really old is in there!? I mean this box is from the 1950's or something." Sam was in the pool again knocking on the door to the box. "H-hello? Ummm.. I don't know if anyone is in there, but if there is... could you come out or something? My roommate doesn't like your box in our pool. I'm sorry but i think your box is really cool." sam continued to talk to the box.

_**-Back inside the TARDIS-  
**_

Matt was close to the door, listening before smiling with glee "She made that last line _rhyme_~! She seems nice! We should say Hello, David! It's the nice thing to do!" He said, readying himself to open the door regardless. After all, they were being quite rude, just showing up and corrupting their day... Saying hello and apologizing would be the least they could do!

David quickly looked at Matt giving him the look that clearly read 'Don't you dare open that door.' look... Seeing as he knew Matt wasn't going to listen, he quickly ran over to the door. "You can't just open the door because she made her sentence rhyme...I don't even think she knew she did it!"

Matt whined, which was more than hearable from outside the TARDIS. Just as he wanted.~ Maybe, he could make them come in here? After all, if David realized that it'd be worse for them to come into the TARDIS, rather they go out there to them... Then, he'd not only get his way, but David will of had to listen to him for a change~! And the brunette didn't mind the thought of that.

_**-out side the TARDIS-**_

Sam continued to talk to the box by her self as her roommate watched on. She let out a sudden squeal and floated backwards from the box. "A-ame! I think I heard something make a noise in there!" She swam around the box a few times. "How...Why would someone want to be in a box...It should be flooded in there by now...OH MY GOD, I THINK THEY'RE DROWNING!" Sam started to panic and scream out to Ame. "GET SOMETHING TO BLOW THE DOOR OPEN!" Sam rushed to the door and started pounding on it. "Don't worry, we are gonna get you out of there! Just...don't panic!"

Ame just shook her head. "Stupid... Who'd be in a box that landed in our poo-" She blinked as she heard a couple of bangs from inside the box. Almost like someone was fighting... To breathe. "Oh my... OH MY GOD! THEY'RE DROWNING- W-WHAT DO WE DO!?" She screamed, looking around for something to help the poor soul stuck inside. "U-uhmm, uhh... Ah!" She threw something at the back of Sam's head, yelling "Use this! I'll go call 911!" What'd she throw?... A broom. She didn't give her mate anytime to reply before rushing into the house to make that phone call.

The broom hit the back of Sam's head handle first, striking her in the back of the head throwing it into the box's door, just enough to knock her out. her head slid down the door as she sunk into the pool.

_**-Inside the TARDIS-**_

David slammed Matt's head on to a part of the console as he yelled at him. "See what you did! we could have just left them to wonder what happened to the box in their pool! But _NOOOOOOO_ you _**HAD**_ to make that noise to tip the girl outside!" He spun Matt back around and started to try and strangle as he fought back a bit. Just as he realized everything outside was quiet. He stopped attempting to kill the other timelord for a quick second. "Do you hear that?"

Matt writhed under his grasp, pushing at his chest. He got like this. They haven't had company in... quite a while. And Matt could feel it coursing through him. The anger. Though, unlike David, he had a bit more control. Gasping, he went slightly numb before being released, coughing, and holding his throat once let go. "H-Hear what?!"

"Exactly, you don't hear anything." David said as he calmly approached the door, and placed his ear up against it. "Do you think they left?" Secretly David wanted to open the door as well, just to check if the coast was clear. "Tell you what Matt, I'll let you take a peek out, _BUT _you have to get right back inside after that. You just check if the coast is clear, no wandering around no matter what. Got it!?" David stepped away from the door to allow David to do what he wanted. "And I mean it, if you don't listen to me I'll leave you here."

Matt looked between the door, and David. ". . . Why do I have to go? What if I die?! I was never a good swimmer!" He said, backing up. "You go first!" Matt was a bit surprised though. After all, he just heard talking not even a moment ago. And now... Quietness. No one got hurt... He hoped. But, he wasn't about to just go out there! What if David pushes him out, and was planning to do that and leave him there all along!? No no- Matt wouldn't be fooled!

David looked at him with shock. Not even a minute ago he was killing Matt over not going out and now that he was allowing him to go he says no? "First off, we can't die we just regenerate! Second off, They are apparently trying to help you not kill you so you might want to get out there quickly before they call the police and they have to take away the TARDIS, and then question us." David pointed to the door. "Now go!"

Matt whined, but didn't like the thought of someone taking away _his_ TARDIS. Because, no matter what David said, the TARDIS has always liked him more. "Fine!.." He walked to the door cautiously, and opened it gently, just barely peeking his head out, and speaking in a questioning tone...

"...Hello...?"


End file.
